


hug all your friends (i won't let go)

by musicaldork



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Short, Title from a Cavetown Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaldork/pseuds/musicaldork
Summary: It gets real bad for Bill sometimes, on those really quiet nights.It's a little easier when Mike's by his side though.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 17





	hug all your friends (i won't let go)

Bill awoke with a gasping breath, scrambling to sit propped up against his fluffy pillows, feeling sick to his stomach. He doesn’t even register at first that tears were streaking down his face until he lifted his clammy, cold hands to rub his face and eyes, still a bit weary from tiredness but not at all able to get back to sleep.

Something inside him tells him to reach Mike. Contact Mike. He needs to talk to him, he needs to feel his presence. Mike’s like a rock, he’s steady and reliable and always there and right now, Bill definitely needs a rock to keep him anchored in reality and not in anxiety instead.

He scrabbled for his walkie talkie, the long-range one they had pooled together for. The rest of the losers were close enough to walk to so if he needed to talk to Mike it was most convenient to have that instead.

Before he knows what’s happening he feels Mike’s arms wrapped around him. Strong, capable and comforting, all things he needed right then. He was sure his return of the hug was quite sad with his weakness and his spindly arms, thin for his age and height, but it didn’t matter then. Nothing mattered at all, only the embrace he was in with his friend, who was most important to him.

He’s bundled in Mike’s arms, clinging to him like he’s the last rock in the middle of an ocean, and he can’t swim and he feels a bit like a baby like this but in a comforting way. Just being rocked back and forth by his friend’s gentle swaying, feeling a hand come up to pet his hair, another hand rubbing his shoulder. He knew just what to do when he had nightmares like this and maybe that’s just one of the reasons why he loved his friend so much.

Things didn’t feel quite so cold anymore, even through the chill of his thin pyjamas. Whether it was shared body heat or just that warm fluttery feeling inside him he wasn’t sure. But it wasn’t important. What was important was that he was there. He wasn’t alone, they weren’t going to leave him. He was cared about so much by his friends - by Mike too - and even if the memory of this night fades like a worn out photo, he’ll at least have this warm feeling in his chest to keep with him.

His face being buried in the chest of Mike’s sweater previously (he had left the remnants of some tears and snot on him, but if the gentle-hearted boy noticed, he didn’t say anything), he looked up at the taller boy. Their eyes met, and though he didn’t know it, Bill had started holding his breath. 

This felt like the moment of anticipation before you drop at the highest point of a rollercoaster.

And then their lips met. And he dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i dont really write It anymore but i wrote this just after the first movie came out and i do stand by my opinion that hanbrough is wildly underrated and also i love mike hanlon actually to death. that is all


End file.
